Optical codes or dataforms are patterns made up of image areas having different light-reflective or light-emissive properties, which are typically assembled in accordance with a priori rules. The optical properties and patterns of codes are selected to distinguish them in appearance from the background environments in which they are used. Electro-optical readers identify or extract data from codes and are used in both fixed or portable installations in many diverse environments such as in stores for check-out services, in manufacturing locations for work flow and inventory control, and in transport vehicles for tracking package handling. The code is used as a rapid, generalized means of data entry.
Many conventional readers are designed to read one-dimensional bar code symbols. The bar code symbol is a pattern of variable-width rectangular bars separated by fixed or variable width spaces. The bars and spaces have different light-reflecting characteristics. One example of a one-dimensional bar code symbol is the UPC/EAN code used to identify, for example, product inventory. An example of a two-dimensional or stacked bar code symbol is the PDF417 barcode, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,697.
Many conventional readers are handheld and generate one or more moving beams of laser light from a reading laser. The beams sweep one or more scan lines across a symbol that is located anywhere in a range of working distances from a reader. The reader obtains a continuous analog waveform corresponding to the light reflected or scattered from the symbol. The reader then decodes the waveform to extract information from the symbol. A reader of this general type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,798. A reader for detecting and decoding one- and two-dimensional symbols is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,283.
Symbols can also be read by employing solid-state imagers in imaging readers, also often deployed in handheld housings. For example, an imager, akin to that used in a digital camera, may have a one- or two-dimensional array of cells or pixel sensors that correspond to image elements or pixels in a field of view of the imager. Such an imager may be a one- or two-dimensional charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device, and associated circuits for producing electronic signals corresponding to the one- or two-dimensional array of pixel information over the field of view.
Although generally satisfactory for its intended purpose, the use of an imaging reader is often frustrating, because an operator cannot tell whether the imager, or the handheld housing in which the imager is mounted, is aimed directly at the target symbol, which can be located anywhere within a range of working distances from the reader. Contrary to moving laser beam readers in which an operator can see the visible laser beam as at least one scan line on the symbol, the imager is a passive unit and provides no visual feedback to the operator to advise where the imager is aimed. To alleviate such problems, the prior art proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,722 an aiming light pattern generator in an imaging reader, for generating and projecting an aiming light pattern from a light source, such as an aiming laser, on the symbol prior to reading.
Reading performance is a function of many factors, one of which is power output of the reading laser. Reading performance in moving laser beam readers is enhanced when the reading laser power output is increased. Yet, stringent safety standards, especially relating to eye safety concerns, dictate the maximum power output of the reading laser. Also, moving laser beam reader malfunction such as failure of the reading laser must be reliably monitored.
Aiming performance is also a function of many factors, one of which is also power output of the laser. Aiming performance in imaging readers is enhanced when the aiming laser power output is increased. More particularly, the visibility of the aiming light pattern is more pronounced, for both indoor and outdoor lighting environments, as the aiming laser power output is increased. Yet, stringent safety standards, also especially relating to eye safety concerns, dictate the maximum power output of the aiming laser. Also, imaging reader malfunction such as failure of the aiming laser must be reliably monitored.